


Not A Goddamned Clue

by Ukume94



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Not A Goddamned Clue

Taking a sip of her tea Effie turns to the sound of the door opening, Haymitch walks in his eyes landing on her formal dressed self.  
She pulls the glass of tea away from her lips placing the glass onto the tea plate harder then he expected.  
"Haymitch Abernathy, I told you two hours ago that you needed to be dressed and ready. Katniss and Peeta invited us for the baby shower." She explains standing to her pink heels.  
"I thought that was tomorrow." He answers looking down to his clothes, noticing some dirt and dark liquor stains.  
"Well you're wrong, yet again. I don't know what you would do without me around?" She begins making her way towards his bedroom to riffle through his closet.  
"What are you doing Effie?" He asks following behind as she's throwing clothes behind her not satisfied with what she's finding.  
"I'm looking for a proper suit or outfit you could wear without looking like a freeloader." She answers sounding slightly out of breath.  
Haymitch rolls his eyes knowing she wouldn't leave his room until she had finally found the right clothes for him to wear for an event that would only last two to three hours tops which wouldn't serve alcohol.  
"Perfect. Haymitch you change into this quickly and make sure to wash your face. You look as if you've been mining." She orders throwing the new found clothes towards him and walking out the room without looking back.  
He rolls his eyes again knowing today would be a long remembered day.  
After washing up and changing he walks out of the room with his hands in his pockets.  
Looking around he searches for Effie, wondering where that pink haired crazy woman ran off to.  
"Effie?" He calls out walking into the kitchen and finding her tidying it up.  
"What are you doing?" He asks sighing.  
"Your house is a mess, you really should take care of it. It would be very beautiful if it weren't dirty." She scolds placing her hand onto her hip.  
"It's was build by blood money. I could care less about the house. As long as I'm out of the sun, rain and snow I'm happy. Also it keeps my liquor safe."  
Effie rolls her eyes throwing the dirty cloth into the sink, walking past Haymitch she heads into the living room towards the front door.  
"I hope you're finished. We need to be there in a few minutes." She exclaims throwing her hands up as if it were the end of the world.  
"Lucky for us, I live three houses away." He answers with a cheeky smile.  
Effie turns towards him, one of her eyebrows lifted.  
"Smarty pants." She says under her breath beginning to walk towards the door.  
"Woah, hold one." He snaps back into motion following after her, grabbing her by the arm he pulse her back.  
"Haymitch." She groans turning to glance towards him in question.  
"You come barging into my house and order me around without even giving me a kiss." He says smiling down towards her.  
"Haymitch, someone could see." She says looking around.  
"I don't care, let them see. Long distance relationship can only go for so long. I need to kiss you before I go crazy any longer." He says leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
Effie moans into his mouth missing having him kiss her this way.  
Four months without seeing one another in person. They've kept in contact by video calls and letters but being with them, having that physical touch was what was missed.  
Pulling back she looks into his eyes seeing a hint of lust.  
"I missed you." He says with a smirk.  
"You know I've missed you as well. Now, let us get to that baby shower before it's too late." She pipes walking out of his grasp and towards Katniss and Peeta's house.  
They stand in the fields by a large tree talking with others, Katniss and Peeta both smiling widely as they stand together holding hands and talk with other guests.  
Effie polietly excuses herself to take a seat on one of the chairs by the table.  
A light breeze blows cooling her slightly sweaty hairline.  
"That bored?" Haymitch asks taking a seat across from her.  
Effie looks around to the fields they're in and sighs.  
What could be going on in this beautiful womans mind to cause her so much stress? He thinks.  
He smiles fondly towards her loving the way she moves her hands, the color her eyelashes shine in the sun light, the way her lips move while she's talking.  
Shit, she's talking.  
"What do you think will happen?" She asks looking to him for an answer.  
"I've not a goddamn clue." He answers honestly causing her to flinch at his words.  
Blinking she squints her eyes towards him and puckers her lips into a small O.  
"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" She asks eyeing him.  
"No, but I bet if I did, I still wouldn't have a goddamned clue." He answer with a smile.  
She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she begins to chuckle to herself.  
"What?" He asks.  
"I just can't believe I chose to be with you."  
"I tell myself that same thing everyday. 'Wow, that woman chose me. What's made her think that was a good idea?'." He marvels grabbing her hand from across the table.  
"Haymitch, you're a great man. You can be kind, gentle, funny and honorable. Sometimes it's hard to find it under all the sarcasm and drunkenness. I chose you because you're bold and courageous. You're my hero Haymitch. Always have been and always will be." She squeezes his hand gently with het smaller one and smiles towards him.  
"I thought it was because of my dashing good looks?" He asks with a smile.  
"Don't ruin the moment." She begins as she rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away to straighten his tie.  
"What were you asking me?" He changes the subject back to when he was gawking at her while she had a whole conversation with him.  
"I said I couldn't believe how things have changed since the uprising and the end of the old Panem ways. Here we are in the middle of a field in district 12 celebrating Katniss and Peeta's baby shower. What can we, meaning you and I see happening in the future? Are we gonna end up married and having kids of our own? Would we live here or in the capitol? What do you think will happen?" She asks yet again searching his face for answers.  
Haymitch uses his index finger to pull this collar back trying to cool down the heat that began to rise from her questions.  
"Uhh. I. I'm not sure. Do you really want to end up with me for the rest of your life, live in either the Capitol or 12 and bear children with me?"  
"Of course I would." She answers softly.  
Haymitch looks away and licks his bottom lip trying to distract himself from his thoughts.  
"Why?" He asks finally getting the question out.  
Effie blinks and shakes her head in shock.  
"Because I love you." She answers eyeing him.  
A smile spreads across his face, how did he not realize before?  
Grabbing her hand he rubs her knuckles with his thumb gently.  
"I love you too." He says leaning over the table and kissing her with the same passion they shared when they were back in his house.  
She pulls back looking into his eyes.  
"So what does this mean?"  
"It means we're gonna have to talk more about this and possibly travel back and forth just to be with each other more until one of us decideds to move in with the other." He answers truthfully still holding her hand within his. Haymitch smiles knowing they just moved to another level in their relationship, they'll figure it out together weeks or months from now. He would love to spend his life with her but for now he just wants to enjoy the time they're sharing now because he doesn't have a goddamned clue what's in store.


End file.
